


Before Forever Began

by orphan_account



Series: To Love Another [2]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Brainwashing, Conditioning, Forced Feminization, Forced Shaving, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He reminds himself every morning that he hates Eddie, loves Lisa, wants his freedom, because otherwise he knows he will forget. </p><p>He won’t forget. He can’t afford to forget. Because once he does—he becomes Eddie’s toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Forever Began

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel to the first part of this series. That's right. I've decided to make this an actual thing! General creepiness and a more in depth look into Waylon's head.

Sometimes, Waylon wonders if maybe he’s become as crazy as the others in this hellish place. He surely can’t be as insane as Frank Manera—the cannibal that scared him so bad, that if Waylon even thinks he hears a saw power on, he is more likely to break down and cry than he is to flee from the noise. 

Waylon is also confident that he isn’t like the violent, sociopathic twins he’d encountered while he’d been running around outside. Still, something is to be said about a person’s sanity when they start to feel affectionate towards their captor. 

The sick thing is though, Waylon knows exactly what is happening to him. In no way, shape, or form does he wish to die, but compared to becoming Eddie’s bride, it is a preferable fate. Better that than to become something he is not. Become someone he is not. 

Waylon knows that unless he leaves soon, he is going to become completely enamored and dependent on this madman, that escape becomes impossible. 

He can’t allow it to reach that point. 

Already, in the passing days since his capture, he’s seen Eddie’s brides come and go, (they all die violently by his hands, or otherwise find ways to off themselves when the Groom doesn’t have them under his constant supervision) and Waylon has started to become desensitized to the gore. If anything, he gets antsy whenever Eddie starts paying attention to those other men. Why does he need them, when he already has Waylon?

The fact that this is a regularly occurring thought now terrifies him. 

Not being able to react to the violence around him is one thing—but at least he still has enough sense to hate being touched by Eddie. The fact that he has to stoop to such low levels every day to beg his ‘fiancé’ not to castrate him has definitely taken its toll on his self-esteem. He sometimes needs to degrade himself further, and makes these disgusting compromises with Eddie; if he does not harm him, Waylon will let him shave his body (he’d initially agreed to his legs alone, but apparently Eddie had interpreted his offer as to encompass the entirety of his body. Waylon hates the fact that Eddie had been so sweet and gentle while his genitals had been cleaned. It had felt almost wonderful, but he can’t be made to feel good. He has to hate this man. He needs to). Other times, he’s not so luckily, and has to let Eddie hold his hand, or kiss him on the lips. It’s luckily all very chaste so far, but sometimes, when Eddie thinks he isn’t looking, Waylon can see the carnal hunger in his eyes. 

He’d be lying is he said he didn’t like what he saw. 

It’s only a matter of time before Eddie decides that they should be wed. No matter how many times he cries and screams that he doesn’t love him back, will never love him back, the man just laughs about how cute and feisty he is. It’s awfully frustrating.

As long as Waylon doesn’t try to run away, however, Eddie will not hurt him. That doesn’t mean the thought isn’t awfully appealing. To leave would provoke him into a rage, and either Waylon would be able to escape from the asylum, or die along with all the other brides. He’s still too scared to even test those odds. 

At least, Waylon hopes that fear is his motivator for not fleeing. The lines are so blurred at this point, that he can already feel the creeping symptoms of Stockholm Syndrome. He continuously manages to convince himself, that as long as he knows what is happening, he will be okay. He reminds himself every morning that he hates Eddie, loves Lisa, wants his freedom, because otherwise he knows he will forget. 

He won’t forget. He can’t afford to forget. Because once he does—he becomes Eddie’s toy. 

That evening, Eddie announces that he is making Waylon’s wedding gown. They are to be married within a few weeks (“Because planning a wedding takes time, darling. And I want everything to be perfect on our special day!”). The breath leaves his lungs as his new fiancé stares at him expectantly. He obviously expects an answer, but unfortunately, Waylon is too shocked to be able to form proper words. 

So he merely smiles. He hates that the grin he forces in response is only half pretend—because the delight he feels when Eddie brushes his thumb over his hand is all very, very real. 

He can’t sleep that night. Wide awake, cold with the terror that grips his chest, Waylon starts to wonder if maybe he is the craziest one of them all.


End file.
